Inevitability
by ILoveMe297
Summary: Fang's test was to last as long as possible before death, which was inevitable. I was creating a new species, one that made the flock look like antiques. I could study the flock in the arena and add those calculations into my log; the flock would eventually die in the arena in an amount of time. They were old school now and I needed the space for my new creations...
1. Chapter 1

**1_**

Standing in the dark arena was like standing in the middle of the freezer in the lab. The sun had totally set, the rain had come in, and the temperature had dropped significantly. I could see my breath in front of me, coming out in large clouds of steam that were carried away by the slight breeze from the storm. I looked up and peered into the dark trees of the arena, they formed a small forest in the center of the arena. I was in the small boxed off enclosure that led back inside the building behind me. I could go out into the arena but be totally safe from anything within it.

The arena is totally closed off with a large dome like structure made from thick cables that went up one hundred feet. Inside the arena was anything I'd want it to be, as I was the main director of this place. I could make it into an abandoned city, a dense forest, a desert, and even the ocean. This was possible by the state of the art high tech gear that ran this facility. The arena was totally computer generated, but once it was formed, it would become real.

This facility is known by many names, like The Institute for Higher Living and The School. But this place is designed for the genetic research that helped form the world into a better place. Illnesses are researched here, as well as genetic malformations and tests done on living organisms. Those who are here are always created here and are perfectly legal patients.

Some slight movement caught my eye and I broke from my train of thought. I looked up, eyeing the small figure standing just outside the tree line, maybe 50 feet away. The figure was male, standing around 6 foot 3 inches, but only weighing in at 110 pounds. He was one of the patients here; I had him staying out here for another test. I could see him slightly shivering, the rain rolling off of his charcoal black hair that hung in front of murderous obsidian eyes. His breath came out in clouds of steam in front of him, then lifted up by the breeze. He has been here for 17 years, but had grown a notorious habit for escaping from the facility, we have several times had to track him down and bring him back.

"Come to spy, Jeb?" His voice echoed through the quiet trees. I stood behind the thick bars of the enclosure, watching as he glared at me through the strings of wet hair. He wasn't your typical patient or teenager for that fact. He wasn't even totally human.

"Come to inspect." I said, his eyes flickering at the sound of my voice. They reflected the moons light, giving off an eerie glow.

"To see if I'm fit enough for your next test." His dark eyes looked away and towards the outside forest that surrounded the arena. "I know your games."

"The tests are necessary. We haven't explored all the possible routes yet."

"Routes to what?" He growled, his eyes darting back to me. He called himself Fang, a member of a band of 6 kids who had all been created here. There was Maximum Ride, age 17, the leader of the group as well as the oldest female. Iggy, age 16, was the third youngest, but was also blind. Nudge, age 15, was African American and had formed many supernatural abilities like attracting metals and seeing the past through touch. The Gasman, age 9, and Angel, age 7, were the only blood siblings of the group, Angel was able to read minds and Gassy was talented at creating bombes. Fang fit in as Max's right hand man, the best fighter of the group, and being three months younger than Max. Together, they called themselves the Flock.

"We're trying to form a super soldier, one that has all of the abilities of any soldier but is much more durable. We need your genes and the flock's genes in order to do that." I tried to explain to him.

"Where is my family?" He demanded, his eyes glaring evilly into mine. One of the most dangerous things about Fang was that he was unpredictable. He was extremely protective of the flock and would give his life for any one of them. But he was also incredibly strong for his age and size, being only 110 pounds. He was a killer if given the chance; I had learned it firsthand.

"Safe." I said and I watched as he slowly walked towards me. He suddenly reached in-between the bars of the enclosure, grabbing my lab coat and pulling me forward against the bars. Midnight wings unfolded behind him and raised high above his head.

"If any of them are hurt, you will be the one who dies." He hissed, shoving me back. I watched as he jumped into the air and unfurled his wings, flying up to the top of the tallest tree in the arena. I had created Fang, picked out certain genes; I had designed him to be this way. I just didn't think that all of them would work out so perfectly, and dangerously. Fang had killed more than 20 of my employees during tests, murdered countless other test subjects, and had escaped dozens of times. All of the flock members had wings, Fang was the strongest flier out of them all, clocking at speeds of up to two hundred miles per hour.

Fang had been in this arena for two days so far, and I hadn't seen any decline in his health. I was testing just how long he could be exposed to the elements and still survive. That meant being alone in the forest, with no food, and dealing with the weather. Fang's system was designed entirely around an avian system, which also meant that he needed almost three times the amount of calories per day as an ordinary human to stay active. He would start to get weaker soon, and I could measure that with the tools in the arena.

Back inside the building, I had the rest of the flock under an anesthetic that essentially put them into a hibernation like state. None were conscious and none would have any memory of what was going on now. Once I was finished with Fang, I would move on to the Max. This way, there was no chance that any of the flock members could escape or communicate and they were totally under my control. Fang's test was to last as long as possible before death, which was inevitable. I was creating a new species, one that made the flock look like antiques. I could study the flock in the arena and add those calculations into my log; the flock would eventually die in the arena in an amount of time. They were old school now and I needed the space for my new creations.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2**

fang pov

Staying totally silent when you're starving isn't as easy as it sounds. I sat in the lowest branch of the pine tree just 50 feet from the small creek that ran through the arena. A deer was standing there and I was trying to figure out a good time to strike. Deer were especially dangerous; they had sharp hooves, were twice my weight and size, and were very fast. But all my traps had failed so far, this was my only option. I had my arm pressed against my stomach, trying to muffle its painful growls. I crouched lower to the branch, storing up the energy in my legs as I prepared to jump. I'd tackle it and then slash its neck with my knife I made from a rock.

I locked my eyes onto the deer and jumped. I grabbed it and held on tight as we both slide across the ground, stopping as my back hit a tree trunk. I cut its throat with my knife and then let go, it jumped up and kicked out with its hind legs, hitting my ribs hard. I watched it run off as I tried to catch my breath again. It had cracked a few ribs but nothing too serious, I'd just have to be careful with them. I watched as the deer ran out of sight, a trail of blood following it. I slowly stood up and followed the trail. Last night had been brutal; it had rained, was freezing, I felt like shit.

"Stupid Jeb." I muttered, kicking a stone out of my path. It bounced off of a tree trunk and landed in the stream next to me. Fish scattered away from the splash, the sudden movement catching my eye. I instantly stopped by the bank and peered into the murky water. Maybe I could go fishing tonight, find some extra food, god only knows I needed it. I put my hand over my stomach, it growling loudly at me, I was starving. I turned back to the trail of blood, it now getting smaller. As I neared the motionless body, I spotted some more movement in the shadows of the forest. I instantly got down behind a large rotten log, peering out to see what it was. Two smaller kids, around the ages of 10 and 13, ran out to the deer and started looking it over. I instantly shot up and ran towards them.

"Hey!" I yelled, stopping next to the deer. The two kids scrambled out of the way, now ten feet away from the deer and I. "Go get your own kill!" I growled, glaring at both of them. They both glared back but didn't back off like I wanted them to. Instead the ten year old suddenly charged me, but shape shifted into a wolf. He lunged at me, growling. I ducked as he flew over me but I swung back around, catching his side in a massive kick. He cried out and flew back ten feet on his side. The 13 year old girl now pounced on my back, locking her arm around my neck. I instantly jumped up and fell, landing hard on top of her. I heard her breath whoosh out and I leapt up, her letting me go. I yanked her up and tossed her over by where her brother lay on the ground.

"We're sorry! We've been out here for a week, please help." The girl started crying. I groaned and looked back at the dead deer; there was more than enough meat on it to sustain the three of us for at least a couple days. I looked back at the girl and boy, them both crying now. I bent down and picked up the deer and started walking into the forest. The two kids followed me, I didn't stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

**3_**

My brother and I had been stuck out here for over a week; we were starving, cold, and exhausted. When that dead deer just showed up out of nowhere, it looked like it was too good to be true. And sure enough it was, that tall dark boy ran out and we panicked for a moment by the surprise. I knew that he was different; I had seen his dark wings. My brother lunged for him; the boy took him out with ease. I then jumped on top of his back but he landed on top of me, forcing me to let go as my chest was almost crushed in. The boy picked me up and threw me down on the ground next to my brother, hatred glowing in his black eyes.

"Please!" I begged, "We've been out here for a week!" He just glared at me and bent down to pick up the deer. He started walking away with it; my brother and I got up and slowly followed him. He didn't stop us.

It was starting to get dark, the temperature dropping fast. The dark boy had built a fire; we stayed off to the side and out of his way. We sat under a tree and watched what he was doing. He was around 16 or 17, had black hair and dark eyes that had a mix of emotions and sometimes nothing at all. He was very tall but was also very thin; I could see the outline of his ribs under his black shirt. He sat down on a log close to the now strong fire and looked down at the deer next to him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Here." He said, cutting the front legs off of the deer, and tossing them over to us. We each grabbed one, but we'd have to wait until he moved away from the fire. He cut a hind leg off, the part that has a lot of meat on it. He then began to cook it over the fire. My brother glared at him, I could see the canines starting to grow in his mouth.

"Be quiet, we can't afford to be kicked out." I tried to tell him but he jumped up, morphing into a wolf and growling at the dark boy, trying to take the whole deer.

"Darius!" I yelled but he didn't respond. The dark boy was now standing in front of the deer, growling as well but now had those black wings fully extended, reaching 17 feet across.

"I'd listen to your big sister; otherwise you'll become the main course." He growled, his black eyes glaring daggers into Darius, my brother. He also had out his knife. Darius slowly backed down but continued to glare at him.

"Don't mind him, we're just hungry." I tried to say but a sharp glare from the boy made me stop.

"I'm going to do what I want with it, then you can have it all to yourself." He said and I nodded, lightly pulling Darius back. The dark boy sat back down then, continuing to cook the deer's leg. He tied it to a large stick with some string from his torn jeans, cutting it with his teeth. He then took his knife and cut slivers of meat off of the deer, roasting them over the fire to make jerky.

After a while, the boy began to just sit by the fire, seeming to enjoy its warmth in the frigid weather around us. I wanted to start eating but with him guarding the deer, there was no way I could. I slowly inched my way towards him but the instant I moved, his dark eyes shot over to me. He looked right into my eyes for several seconds, as if he was reading something. After a minute or so, he looked away, giving me the signal that it was ok finally. I grabbed the deer and drug it over to where Darius and I were sitting.

"You guys have been out here for a week." The dark boy said, I nodded as we ate. Since we were part wolf, we didn't need to cook this meat. There wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy us. The dark boy had made sure to get the best bits, storing some in his black backpack he had next to him. I looked up at him, his dark eyes met mine. He was watching us carefully; the fires light danced in his black eyes and the shadows again his lean frame. He had seen some hard times, perhaps even harder than what we had experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4**

Jeb Pov

It had been about a week since I had first placed Fang in the arena. So far it looked like he had found the two kids but hadn't done anything to them. The test was taking longer than I had expected and I wanted to speed it along. I ordered the scientists to bring Fang back into the building but this time, I'd run a speed test on him. I had hooked up a treadmill to a speedometer so I could clock just how fast he could run and for how long.

"Sir." A voice said and I turned around to see Fang being pushed onto the treadmill. I had installed clear plexiglass walls around the treadmill so Fang was forced to run. He stepped onto the treadmill, hatred gleaming in his eyes as he glared at me. I turned the treadmill on, starting him out at a slow walk. It would slowly increase speed every five minutes.

"I thought you had forgotten about me, Jeb." Fang seethed, his black eyes looking up at me. I ignored his remark and let the treadmill speed up to a faster walk. A whitecoat had attached an electrode to Fang's chest before he stepped onto the treadmill so that I could measure his heart rate and breathing. So far his bpm was about 98 which wasn't bad for an almost jog pace. I sped up the treadmill; Fang was jogging at about 5 miles per hour, slow for his pace. I sat down in my chair and began to watch as the treadmill sped up. Eventually Fang picked up speed, breaking into a sprint. I crossed my legs as I waited for the inevitable.

For Fang's size and weight, he shouldn't be able to keep up the fast sprint for very long, but so far he was still running 20 minutes later. His heart rate had spiked up to 230 beats per minute and he was panting hard. He was sprinting as hard as he could at 30 miles an hour, impressive for a hybrid. I had expected him to give out a while ago, so I just leaned back and watched, curious as to how long he could actually keep going for.

Fang's feet pounded against the treadmill racing underneath him, it had been about an hour now and I was finally seeing signs of fatigue. He'd stumble occasionally, he'd cough as he strained to breathe, and he was slowing down, moving farther back on the treadmill. Sometimes his heel would clip the plexiglass wall behind him and he'd jump forward to catch himself. He was running as hard as he could but he couldn't keep it up for much longer. As I watched, he suddenly stumbled, collapsing totally on the treadmill. It shot him back hard against the plexiglass and I instantly hit the shutoff switch. The plexiglass rose up and Fang rolled onto his back, panting hard and his hands lightly shaking. I stood up and walked up to the glass, peering in at him. His thin chest rose up and down with each strained breath, his heart rate had plummeted down to 130 beats per minute. I motioned for a whitecoat to come in. He'd take Fang back out to the arena and now hopefully, things would speed up. He had run for over an hour, burning a lot of calories and having nothing to eat out there would eventually get him.

"Lock him out there." I ordered and the whitecoats nodded, dragging Fang up to his feet. I walked back up to the observing room to watch.

The whitecoats shoved Fang into the arena and he fell onto his back and just lay there as he tried to recover. The run would be a shock to his system and from this point on would be a struggle. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**5_**

Fang Pov

I opened my eyes groggily, my vision blurry. I could see the gray sky above me through the wired dome cover of the arena, small snow flurries slowly fell down onto me. My vision slowly cleared up and I could finally make out that it was probably in the late evening sometime, though I couldn't be sure since the sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds. I slowly tried to sit up, my entire body protesting. I pushed myself up and looked around the arena. The trees were still bare, the ground covered in a thin blanket of fresh snow. I shivered as a small breeze of frigid air hit my body. I stood up, brushing the snow from myself. I'd have to find some form of shelter so I wouldn't freeze out in this weather.

"Shit." I muttered as I trudged forward. The two other mutants in here most likely thought I had died, that they now owned the place. I'd have to be careful, especially now that I was vulnerable. I made my way into the forest and scanned for the fire pit I had made the day before I was brought into the school. But I couldn't find it, everything was covered in snow. I sighed and continued walking. I knew there was a small underground cave around here; I'd take shelter in there till tomorrow.

I knelt down and slowly crawled into the cave, but my foot slipped and I fell down the rest of the way, sprawling onto my side before catching myself. The rock ground was cold but not nearly as cold as the air outside. I crawled to the very back of the cave and curled into a ball, trying to conserve warmth. My body ached as I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I'd deal with life again tomorrow…

…

Jeb Pov

My impatience had gotten the better of me. I had woken up Maximum Ride, whom was now in a cage in the corner of my lab room glaring daggers at me. She knew better enough to know that Fang was not in the building.

"The second I'm out, I will kill you." She seethed but I ignored her threat. She was locked in the most secure place in the building; there was no way she could escape.

"Right." I said and snapped my fingers to a whitecoat. He was to bring her to the treadmill room, the place Fang had been just yesterday. I sat down in my lawn chair outside of the room, watching as Max stepped onto the treadmill. She'd go through the same thing Fang did and then be locked out in the arena as well…

…

Max collapsed to the ground half an hour after starting her run, she wasn't as resilient as Fang but that was to be expected. Fang was designed to run, designed to fight, was naturally stubborn. Max was born to lead, to fight, but was also a girl, so she carried some of the more sensitive traits. The whitecoats forced her out into the area and then slammed the door. Next up was Iggy, I'd do the same to all of the flock members…

…

Max Pov

I stepped into the arena, the cold air instantly chilling me to the bone. I knew Fang was out here, I just knew it. For how long, that was still a mystery. I walked through the knee high snow, looking for clues. I spotted a small camp fire that was partially covered with snow, Fang must have been there.

"Fang?" I called out, hoping to hear an answer. But I didn't need one. As I scanned the forest, I spotted a dark form standing by a tree, watching me carefully. I instantly ran towards him, the snow almost making me trip. I grabbed him in a hug, him catching me.

"Where were you?" He muttered into my hair as he hugged me.

"I don't know, all I remember is waking up this morning." I said and he sighed. "Let's get out of the wind."

"I've been staying in this cave." Fang said, letting me go and motioning to the entrance. I nodded and crouched down, heading inside. Fang came in behind me.

"It's warmer down here at least." I said, pulling my jacket closer. Fang wasn't so lucky though from what I could see. He was just wearing jeans and his black T-shirt.

"Home, sweet home." Fang said and lay down slowly onto his back, rubbing his wings into the fine dust on the rock floor. It always felt good to us; we'd done it for years. I leaned against the wall of the cave and looked at him. How long had he been out here? Fang stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, cracking it in several places. At the same time though, his thin shirt rode up his stomach, flashing obvious ribs and scars along his side. He was very thin, even for being half bird.

"How long have you been our here?" I asked and he sighed, looking up at the roof of the cave. He folded his hands over his stomach.

"Way too long."


End file.
